wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Sea
Hi! This is a fanfic done by Peril. I really don't like people adding to my stories. Prolouge Auklet looked at her pictures. She had somewhat accurately drawn Anemone standing in front of Jade Mountain Academy. She sighed. How would she ever get to see her again? Anemone sighed. As much as she loved school, she really wanted to see Auklet. She looked down at her history test, and decided she would see her again soon. Tsunami looked around the prey center. Next to her sat Clay and Sunny. She watched as Nightwings, Sandwings and Mudwings rampaged around the center. When would she get to see Auklet again? Auklet looked up at her mother. She looked down at her painting. She looked at her harness. Tonight. S''he thought. ''Tonight shall be the night. Anemone looked down at her salmon. She looked over at Tsunami. She looked at Pike. Tonight. She thought. Tonight shall be the night. Tsunami looked over at Sunny and Clay. She looked over at Turtle. She looked at Anemone. Tonight. ''She thought. ''Tonight shall be the night. Chapter One-Clay Clay awoke to the sound of Sunny shrieking. He rushed over, tripping over his own talons. Where was that noise coming from? Sunny looked over at Clay, startled. "Where's Tsunami?" She said, panic filling her usually cheerful voice. Clay looked at Sunny. Didn't she know Tsunami was sleping in her cave, as usual? "Isn't she in her cave?" Clay asked, slowly. Sunny shook her head. "No. I searched everywhere. And do you know what the weird thing is, Clay? None of the other Seawings are here either!" Clay gasped. Did the Seawings not like the school? Or was it something else? Moonwatcher, Kinkajou, Qibli, Winter and Turtle rushed into the cave, eyes wide. Clay looked at them, then returned his gaze to Sunny. "You said all the Seawings are gone." Sunny rolled her eyes. "I didn't see Turtle, okay?" Qibli looked at Sunny, then at Clay, then at Sunny again. "Moon had a you-know-what in the middle of you-know-when!" Qibli cried, his voice shaky. Sunny gasped, then asked Moon if she remembered the prophecy. Moon nodded uneasily. "It went something like this, I think. But there are some parts I don't remember. The adventure is not over yet, For dears your fate you have just met, Wings of Sea and Sand and Rain, Defeating the sisters a title you shall gain. Wings of Night and Mud and Sky, Defeating the sisters you shall try. But poor Ice will fail alone, as he tries a trouble that involves home." Moon looked up and quivered. "Do you know what it means?" Clay looked down at her. "No. But I will try to find out with you." Kinkajou tured herself a royal shade of purple, adding dashes of white here and there. "If not by the power of Wings of Fire, then by the power of our very souls." Qibli looked over at Kinkajou, startled. "Nice." "Thanks!" Kinkajou replied. "I've been trying to memorize that quote for weeks." Category:Content (Perilthechamp) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy)